VIRM
'''VIRM '''are an alien hive mind species and the main antagonists in DARLING in the FRANXX. They are invaders from outer space and they are the true enemies of the Klaxo Sapiens. 60 million years prior to the start of the series, they were defeated and driven away by the Klaxo sapiens. Some members of VIRM remained on Earth. Disguised as humans, they lived amongst the human race and formed APE with other people of high authority. Three known members are Papa, Vice Chairman, and Tarsier from APE. Abilities VIRM has a huge number of ships at their disposal. Ranging from Carriers, Cruisers, Scouts, Destroyer class vessels, ready to decimate any race that refuses their surrender to VIRM's will. They also have mobile weapons, similar to how the klaxosaurs have which are humanoid mechs, ranging in different sizes and numbers. Biography Klaxo Sapiens and VIRM War The VIRM invaded Earth sixty million years prior to the main story timeline and came into conflict with the Klaxo Sapiens, who already inhabited the planet. The VIRM offered the Klaxo Sapiens eternal peace if they merged with VIRM but the Klaxo Sapiens refused. From then onwards, a long-term civil war erupted between the two. Although the VIRM were bigger in size and numbers, they proved to be outmatched by the Klaxo Sapiens’ technology and evolution. After centuries of battles and destruction, the Klaxo Sapiens were successful in forcing the VIRM to retreat but were left on the brink of extinction due to their bodies having undergone evolution and losing their ability to procreate. The Klaxo Sapiens relocated themselves underground to Earth’s core; the weaker Klaxo Sapiens dissolved into magma energy while the stronger Klaxo Sapiens fed off of the magma energy for survival and males and females diverged into becoming the klaxosaurs in order to prepare for future battles against VIRM. VIRM Among Humans However, three members of VIRM managed to survive and began blending themselves within the human population by disguising themselves. At some point, one of them came into authority over the humans and created the government function called APE, becoming somewhat of a god-like figure and leader, and he was referred to as ‘Papa’ by the humans. Two other VIRMS also became prominent members of APE, the Vice Chairmen and Tarsier. After discovering and introducing magma energy as a new low cost and all-encompassing energy source, they gained control over the international government, as the use of magma energy brought forth a strong global economy and increased human civilization. After the creation of APE, Papa approached Dr. FRANXX on his study of human immortality and cloning and hired him in exchange for funding his research. The doctor successfully helped humanity achieve immortality but the result caused a population explosion, and APE initiated legislation to heavily tax childbirth to the mortals in order to decrease the birth rate. Due to the extensive drilling of magma energy, the klaxosaurs emerged and began attacking civilization. To combat against them, APE introduced and led the construction of the Plantations and hire Dr. FRANXX to led the design of the FRANXX units as military arsenals. However, after countless failures and deaths, it was discovered fertile male-female pairs were required to pilot them. Because all humans lost their procreation abilities in exchange for immortality and APE had banned all knowledge and usage of reproduction, it was resolved through the doctor’s cloning research and children were born; by the directions of Papa, these children are raised in isolation and trained to become FRANXX pilots. At some point, Papa and the others initiated the development of Hringhorni, or Star Entity, a massive klaxosaur weapon but because it required Klaxosaur cores and Klaxo Sapien to operate it, the plan was delayed for several years until the seize of Gran Crevasse. VIRM Returns After a century of warfare with the Klaxosaurs, Tarsier and Lemur, from APE tried to persuade 001, the Klaxosaur Princess, to surrender but she refused. Tarsier attempted to assasinate her she killed them in retaliation. Papa then declared the inevitable conflict to be D-Day, the final battle against the klaxosaurs. However, due to 001’s intervention to take control of Star Entity, Papa and the Vice Chairman abruptly revealed themselves as members of VIRM, the true enemy rather the Klaxosaurs, causing massive confusion among everyone. Papa and the Vice Chairman proceeded to absorb the souls from the adult population before sending an armada of VIRM soldiers and spaceships to kill the parasites and Klaxosaurs. Despite the confusion over who they should be fighting, the parasites helped Hiro and Zero Two fight back against VIRM. VIRM retreated and sought refuge in Mars’ orbit, with several Klaxosaurs following them and beginning a galactic battle. In the final battle, Squad 13 and the 9’s joined the fight to save Zero Two, who was consciously merged with Strelizia. During the battle between the parasites and VIRM, Papa and the Chairman demanded that everyone stop resisting and allow themselves to merge into a single life form to stop a cycle of hatred and discrimination, but everyone rejected this. After transforming into the Strelizia True Apus, Zero Two and Hiro successfully defeated most of VIRMS’ forces but, to avoid further collateral damage, they traveled through a warp gate with a bomb made by the Klaxosaurs to destroy VIRM for good. Over the course of two years, Hiro and Zero Two battled VIRM in space before finally reaching the VIRM home planet. They were almost defeated but eventually overwhelmed VIRM’s forces by taking control of Hringhorni. To liberate all the souls accumulated by the VIRM and destroy the planet, Hiro and Zero Two sacrificed themselves and detonated the Klaxosaur bomb. Despite this, Papa and Vice Chairman survived and vowed to face them once more at the apex of evolution, as they stated that VIRM cannot die. Members Papa - The leader of VIRM. Under disguise as an immortal human, Papa becomes the leader of APE and is worshipped as a god by humanity. After more than a century into his reign, he reveals his true identity while attempting to eliminate the Klaxosaurs and then sets out to destroy the planet and humanity. Although defeated by Hiro and Zero Two, he survives and vows to return. Vice Chairman - The second in command of VIRM and APE, as the most loyal to Papa. He also survives after being defeated by Hiro and Zero Two. Tarsier - A fellow member of VIRM and APE. He is killed by 001 after attempting to assassinate her. Trivia * When the words VIRM and APE are combined and rearranged, it makes the acronym ‘vampire’. This is befitting for them, as they are an alien species that devours the souls of other lifeforms. Gallery Category:DARLING in the FRANXX